


P.O.S - Elizabeth's Mind Paint for Margaret

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Margaret from Persona 4 and Eizabeth from Persona 3.In this One Shot, Margaret is visted by her long absent sister. But Elizabeth isn't the same as when she left, trapped by a strange community and want a new member. That... Is why Elizabeth is visiting her sister after all these years...





	P.O.S - Elizabeth's Mind Paint for Margaret

Margaret was in the Velvet Room alone. She sat, thinking about many things including her siblings.  
‘Sister...’ She thought to herself, still curious as to why Elizabeth left the Velvet Room and how she could live with herself.  
Suddenly, something made Margaret look in front of her, seeing the door magically open. Revealing herself, it was Elizabeth: Margaret's younger sister.  
“Hello and welcome back to the Velvet Room younger sis.” Margaret smiled softly.  
“Hello.” Elizabeth smiled.  
“What brings you back here?” Margaret gently spoke. “It is only me here for a while...”  
“I have come to see you.” Elizabeth smiled.  
“Hm, how sweet.” Margaret said softly. “It's been a long time since we saw each other. I started to begin missing you.”  
“Oh really?” Elizabeth smirked.  
“Correct.” Margaret replied back. “It’s been years.”  
“It truly has and I have been on a wonderful journey.” Elizabeth smiled. “Dear sister, I have something for you...”  
“You do? I’m sorry I don't have anything to give you in return...” Margaret replied.  
Elizabeth grabbed something from her book. It was a multi-coloured necklace, made of some type of metal. She placed it gently in Margaret’s hand.  
“Ooo... Wow it is so pretty.” Margaret thanked, looking at the necklace. “Thank you sister.”  
"Try it on." Elizabeth smirked.  
Margaret nodded, attaching the necklace around her neck as she looked down at it as it started to glow pretty colours.  
"It's so pretty..." Margaret commented.  
Elizabeth walked a little closer to her sister, smiling happily.  
"Dear sister, I ask that you come with me when I leave again." Elizabeth said.  
Margaret looked up at Elizabeth concerned.  
"I... But... My duty is to be here in the Velvet Room to meet with our guests." Margaret explained.  
"Dear sister, you have no true purpose here." Elizabeth suddenly came out with.  
"Huh?" Margaret said, looking at her confused.  
She was unable to believe what her own sister was saying. Sure Elizabeth was an odd and curious one, but she would never say anything like that.  
"You are but a doll, given feelings and thought..." Elizabeth calmly replied.  
"A... A... doll?" Margaret gasped horrified. "Sister? Are you alright? This isn't like you?"  
"Shh..." Elizabeth said, putting her finger over her sisters’ mouth. "While in the outside world, I found a small group of females."  
Margaret looked at Elizabeth confused. She had never acted like this before. What had happened to her own sister?  
"They covered me in different paints and rubbed my body all over." Elizabeth continued.  
"Paints?" Margaret asked, even more confused than ever.  
"Dear sister... I have joined them..." Elizabeth said, almost like she was a robot. "They... told me what to do... to forget... to serve..."  
"What?" Margaret said, shaking her head in disappointment. "Oh sister... You should have never left. You should stay here and I'll help you. You could become a Velvet Room assistant again. Those females... They sound like trouble."  
Elizabeth grabbed her sisters free hand looking into her eyes.  
"Dear sister, why do you think I am in trouble? Do you think I am not strong?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head.  
"You sound weird with you joining girls and being rubbed by magical paint..." Margaret explained. "You left the Velvet Room of your own accord. What ever happened to you being alone and saying 'your fate is in the cards'?"  
"Dear sister, you fool." Elizabeth voiced.  
Elizabeth looked at her sister curiously, confused and struggling to understand what has happened.  
"I'm not the fool." Margaret argued. "You are."  
Elizabeth smirked, grabbing both her sister’s hands. "Must you always be so resistant?"  
"What are you doing sister?" Margaret gasped, looking down at her hands being tightly grabbed.  
"I'm taking you to them." Elizabeth grinned evilly. "Do not try to resist."  
"Sorry sister, if that's who you really are..." Margaret said, trying to break her hands away from Elizabeth's. "... I'm not coming with you. I... I think you should leave and take this necklace with you. You are still as immature as when you abandoned the Velvet Room!"  
Margaret became more agitated at her sisters behaviour when suddenly Elizabeth let go of her sisters hands. Paint came out of her book, splattering onto her hands as she started to rub paint all over Margaret’s face. Margaret didn't have time to react to stop her doing it.  
"What the..." Margaret shouted surprised as she took a step back, trying to wipe the paint off.  
Elizabeth took more steps closer to Margaret smirking.  
"It shall suppress you for a short while." Elizabeth explained. "I hate to do that but you were acting rude."  
"What the... rude...?" Margaret said weakly, swaying a little in her movement. "Sister? ... What... have you... done?"

Elizabeth didn't say a word, as Margaret felt weaker and weaker. After a few seconds, Margaret’s necklace flashed, in response to the paint, her eyes narrowed a little as she began to drool slowly. She stared at Elizabeth, drooling all over the floor as her arms dropped down, her legs slumped. Elizabeth approached her sister, almost face-to-face.  
"Will you listen to me now?" Elizabeth smiled.  
Elizabeth kept drooling, unable to say a word as she started falling to the ground from weakness.  
"Come dear sister..." Elizabeth grinned, grabbing her hands and dragging her out of the Velvet Room.

Elizabeth dragged Margaret into a small area, in an alleyway in an abandoned city, far away from the Velvet Room. The area was filled with many women, nude and covered in colourful paint. She dragged her sister in the middle as the women surrounded them both.  
"Greetings, fellow women, I have returned." Elizabeth greeted. "With a new member."  
Elizabeth rubbed more paint over Margaret’s face, making her face so colourful as she drooled more, the women around her grinning.  
"Well, well..." One of the women said. "She looks like a fine doll."  
"Can one of you tell me where our great leader is?" Elizabeth asked.  
Elizabeth moved behind her sister, holding her shoulders to keep Margaret still from swaying a little, standing her up.  
"This is my older sister." Elizabeth introduced. "Can you girls take of her?”  
The other females nodded, moving close to Margaret as Elizabeth left to find this great leader. The females started to strip her clothes, rubbing colourful paint patterns all over her body. Margaret weakened more, her mind becoming emptier from the paint, making a puddle of drool of the ground.  
"See, they like you!" Elizabeth cheered in the distance, stood next to a dominant woman covered in unique patterned paint.  
Margaret couldn't say anything and instead nodded, smiling as she looked all around at the women, feeling the colourful paint all over her face and body, moaning softly.  
"This is truly amazing!" Elizabeth cheered. "Don't you agree, sister? Speak."  
With that word, Margaret could speak again, feeling the effects of the paint.  
"Yes sister." She smiled. "This is amazing. I love it."  
"How do you feel?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Happy. I feel so good sister." She replied. "What is all this amazing paint?"  
"Mind paint." Elizabeth smirked. "It made me forget all my wants and needs. And now I only have one thing on my mind."  
"One?" Margaret questioned.  
"To serve and obey..." Elizabeth smiled.  
"To who?" Margaret questioned.  
"Our great leader." Elizabeth replied, pointing to the woman covered in unique patterned paint next to her. She looked beautiful with her face painted to look like a skull.  
"That is I." The great leader spoke. "Welcome, to our safe haven."  
The great leader approached Margaret, stroking her cheek softly.  
"You shall no longer feel fear of abandonment, abuse, or pain." The great leader explained.  
"Thank you great leader." Margaret responded. "I am safe here..."  
The great leader gave a kiss to Margaret smiling at her.  
"Tell me your pain and suffering. Free yourself of your chains." The great leader commanded.  
"I've been locked in a place for many years great leader." Margaret explained. "I never understood why anyone would leave that place till now..."  
"You are free now." The great leader smiled. "You will stay here forever with us."  
"Forever..." Margaret smiled, never been happier at the control of the great leader and her mind paint...


End file.
